degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Missheidiknows/This Is Why - Those Green Emerald Eyes
Those Green Emerald Eyes He's starring at me again, I can feel those green emerald eyes burrowing into the back of my skull but I don't dare turn around to look at him, ever since the incident last week I haven't had the guts to even talk to him so I've avoided him like the plague but English is the only class where I can't avoid him, he is my english partner but I can't face him right now, I considered cutting class but I didn't want Mrs. Dawes to take marks off my grade. I nervously tap my pencil against the edge of my folder and glance up at the clock, only two minutes left. Biting my lip I write tonight's assignment quickly and close my folder, sliding my pencil back into my bag, okay 50 seconds. The shrill ringing from the bell brings me relief and I shoot out of my seat faster than a bullet towards the door, Eli calls out my name but I ignore it and try not to make it to obvious that I'm running. I keep my gaze trained ahead of me and head for gym, great, now I had to deal with him. - "Clare." I look up from my lunch and narrow my eyes upon meeting K.C.'s heated brown eyes, I place my fork down and continue to glare up at him, he shifted slightly but continued to look at me, "Can we talk?" He asks in a soft voice. "I"m pretty sure I told you never to speak to me again, twice." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Clare please?" He looks down at me pleadingly and I feel a twinge of guilt but I quickly smother it, I didn't have to feel bad, I didn't do anything wrong! "...five minutes." I state, standing up and throwing my lunch in the garbage can as we walk back into the school, I'd been hiding from Eli on the benches outside for lunch so he wouldn't find me. We stopped in the halls and he looked down at me a little nervously, he was squirming and scratching at his arm, something I knew he did when he was nervous. "So what do you want to talk about?" I ask, leaning against a random locker. His expression changed and morphed from a nervous frown to a determined scowl, he trained his gaze on me and I flinched from the intensity in them, "You can't date him," ...what the heck is he talking about? "What?" "You can't date him, that Eli guy! He doesn't deserve you Clare, he'll only end up hurting you!" I shake my head at him and back away from him, has he lost his mind, me and Eli weren't dating and even if we were it had nothing to do with K.C., it was my business who I dated and he was no longer my boyfriend or even friend, not after the incident with him cheating off of me because Jenna told him to. "You're completely insane!" I grit back out, turning to walk away from him but he grabs my arm and forces my back onto the rows of lockers, I wince as the cool metal connects with my back but only had a moment to think about it before my mouth was occupied. I felt my eyes widen and felt every bone and muscle in my body freeze and turn cold, not long ago a single touch from him would have sent electricity running through every nerve ending of my body but now...now it just felt wrong. I pushed my palms against his chest and angrily shoved him off, he stumbled and fell onto his butt confused but I simply mustered up all my anger and disgust to glare at him, "Don't you ever come near me let alone talk to me again!" I could practically feel myself spit the words out, before running away from him. How could he do something like that?! Had he completely lost his mind or had hanging out with Jenna decreased his IQ?! I wiped my mouth angrily, I just couldn't believe it, K.C...why? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice the figure in front of me until I crashed into him, I quickly looked up and paled upon seeing Eli, "Uh-" "Save it, we are going to talk, whether you like it or not." He growled, grabbing hold of my arm and dragging me down the hall and out into the school parking lot, he only paused to get his keys out but didn't relent his grip on my arm. "Eli-" "Don't talk." He growled again, and nudged me into the passenger side of the car, he looked from the black leather seat to his angry green eyes and climbed in, he slammed the door and walked around to the drivers side of the hearse. As soon as he was in his seat he started the car up, I gripped my bag to my chest and starred out the tinted window nervously as he zoomed out of the lot and onto the main street, his intense gaze fixed on the road, I glanced at his hands and saw his knuckles were white, biting my lip I trained my gaze back onto the passing scenery. "...Eli?" I asked in a quiet voice, he cast a harsh glance at me and made a grunt of acknowledgement, I swallowed past the growing lump in my throat and tightened my hands into fists nervously, "Where are we going?" He didn't reply and kept his eyes on the road, moments passed and I assumed he wouldn't be answering me any time soon. "Somewhere where we can talk." I looked up at him and blushed when our gazes met, he simply looked at me a moment longer before turning his eyes back to the street and turned the volume on the stereo up, drowning out the silence for the rest of the car ride. --- --- --- A/N: Hey huys, so this is just a story line thats been on my mind for a while so I figured I'd finally post it for the world to see, comment if you like if not...well too bad Category:Blog posts